


【求RP点梗五】⑩Goodnight My Brother

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Mandos doesn't like his job, Mandos doesn't want their fate become true, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Irmo，Namo，Vaire，Nienna【配对组合】【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2017年1月26日【总计字数】2034【前言备注】两次都卡在了大能者的地方_(:зゝ∠)_~我……果然还没有写维拉维丽的功底_(:зゝ∠)_写了个超级OOC的费安图瑞兄弟_(:зゝ∠)_~尤其是纳牟大大崩坏到无言以对的地步了_(:зゝ∠)_不喜，千万别戳开_(:зゝ∠)_~真的！





	【求RP点梗五】⑩Goodnight My Brother

“你有看见涅娜吗，埃丝缇找她？”伊尔牟匆匆走过纳牟面前，发现后者对自己的问题没有丝毫的反应，“哥，你怎么了？”

“没事。”纳牟穿着比夜更黑的长袍，衣摆的边缘无限延展，隐没在了等待大殿的最深处。

“没事？没事你一个人在这儿做什么？”伊尔牟轻轻地从他身后绕了过去，一下子扑在老哥身上。

“哦，别闹，我懂事的好弟弟。”纳牟伸手去逮老弟的后衣领，把老弟扒拉下来。他掀开斗篷问道，“何事？”

由此可见，欲望之主刚刚的话全成了灵魂之主耳畔的阿飘，这让伊尔牟有点不满：“埃丝缇要找涅娜，你有看到她吗？”

“没有，许久未见了。”哥哥有着暗夜的黛色眼睛，在昏暗的光线下显得有些失神。而弟弟则是完全不同的打扮。洁白而发着些许微光的袍子，边缘点缀着些许淡紫的奇异符号。那是能拼成梦境的元素，也是幻境与欲望的独特标志。

“哥……你休息会儿吧。”伊尔牟几欲抬手却被兄弟一把扼住手腕。

“不行。”

“为什么？都第四纪元了？敌人都滚回家去了，他们再无能力祸害我们心爱的大地。”伊尔牟挣了挣手腕却发现纳牟还是使劲抓着他，“哥，你松手啊。看你，整天工作工作的，脑袋都迟钝了。”

“敌人？不，米尔寇和迈荣很聪明。虽然堕落者已回到‘空虚之境’，但他们把自己的力量注入了大地。除非是推翻重来，大地重塑，否则中洲大陆会继续受到他们意志的影响。”纳牟说罢，便松开手。他后退了一些，免得弟弟趁机张开梦网，“维斯塔越发频繁地入侵西岸，笔直航线上的阴翳和灰霭越积越多。它与伊尔门的边界线越来越靠近埃瑞西亚，恐怕……”

“恐怕有一日伊尔门已无力周转，阴影最终将笼罩阿门洲？这绝不可能发生。”伊尔牟周身的白光，因忧虑而黯淡了许多。

“为什么不可能？”纳牟反问。

“因为……”

“提理安与阿瑞恩所携带的银花和金果远不及双树的力量与光华，对维斯塔的净化之力也极为薄弱。倘若这么下去，终有一日，雾霭将遍布极西之地……这世上没什么会成为永恒，伊露维塔大人的后来儿女们都会死。”等待的大殿仿佛应和了主人的心声，幽蓝的火焰在空旷的厅堂里亮起。那些失去了肉体的灵魂散布在大殿的各个角落，他们茫然地穿梭在这没有时间与空间感知的囚牢中，微弱地反射着长明灯的蓝光。

“你是把精灵都当成次生子女了吗？”伊尔牟揶揄道。

“大人的首生子女难道不是我们吗？是祂用秘火与乐音创造了我们，是祂带我们进入了空无一物之所，是祂在我们眼前展开了不属于光锥以内的未来画卷。我们进入一亚、辛勤劳作，可这换来了什么呢？米尔寇肆无忌惮地摧毁着我们的心血，阿尔达之春转瞬即逝。这些……曼威、乌欧牟、雅凡娜和奥力更为清楚，也体会得更为真切。而祂呢？每当我向祂祈祷，发出诉求时，大人可曾有回应过我？大人可有阻止过米尔寇的种种暴行？每次……每次，祂只会提前告诉我万物的结局。我要的不是这样的结局，我想要他们都活着！我……弟弟，你可曾记得乐章的第三主题？当米尔寇跟祂唱反调时，大人甚至还露出了赞许的目光。而我们呢？我们根据祂意愿而创造的世界，祂可有过赞许呢？我们难道不是祂的儿女吗？精灵和人类难道不是祂的儿女吗？曼威可真是个天真的傻瓜，他的那点叛逆期大概全充给米尔寇了。哼！”纳牟唤来最近的一处蓝焰，逐个点亮墙上的古老文字。

“你要做什么？！”伊尔牟猛地抬手挥走了火焰。还好阻拦得及时，七处咒语已被点亮一半。

“埃昂威曾对埃尔洛斯的后裔说，不是蒙福之地使得我们永生，而是永生的我们使此处变为不死之地。”大殿里的数朵蓝色火焰纷纷飞向它们的主人，伊尔牟不得不张开梦网，极力阻挡他的兄弟。

“那又怎样？！住手纳牟，别违背大人的意思。我可不想看到你落得跟米尔寇和迈荣一样的下场！你迟迟没有动手……反而在我出现时才下了决心。难道不是希望我拦下你的愚蠢行为吗？”不行，哥哥的力量……我与他的差距就如同曼威与米尔寇……谁来，快来阻止他！涅娜……

“并非如此。弟弟，我们是平级，你的命令对我无效力。我已想了很久……你说得没错，‘敌人都滚回家去了，他们再无能力祸害我们心爱的大地’。所以，是时候让阿门洲复苏了。我亲爱的弟弟，你可曾眺望澳阔泷迪的海港，你可曾记得盛极一时的提力安？如今尘灰铺满了大街小巷，城墙崩塌无人修缮，精灵们不再歌唱，欧尔瓦枯萎凋败，凯尔瓦化为土灰。这绝不是我见过的乐章，这不能成为一亚的结局。为什么曼威他就不懂呢？够久了，我至始至终都顺从着祂的意志……”

“那也不要为此地降下如同努门诺尔一样的灾难！我们，我们失去得够多了……哥！”

“做完这些，我会去向祂说明一切。阿门洲和整个一亚都不会有事，相信我……”

“快拦住他！”来自遥远塔尼魁提尔山顶的威严之声响彻大殿。涅娜用宽恕之水扑灭了长明灯的火焰，薇瑞的编织线从大殿的暗处而来，紧紧地缚住了她的伴侣。伊尔牟即刻反转梦网，紫色的丝线落在了黛色的斗篷上。驭梦者抓住时机，匆忙抬手在兄弟眼前挥过。

“我早生于你，伊尔牟你的能力还不够催眠我……”可话音刚落，睡意却无法抑制地袭来。

“哥，我这可不是露西安的斗篷。放心吧，保证会让你做个好梦的。你只是太累了，别再让我们担心啦……”


End file.
